koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 6: Special
Dynasty Warriors 6 PlayStation 2, known as Shin Sangokumusou 5: Special in Japan, is a current-gen version of Dynasty Warriors 6. The American version of Dynasty Warriors 6: Special is not on two discs like the Japanese port. There is not yet any information on whether or not the game will be released in Europe. A PSP port in Japan is projected to be released in September 2009. This title is advertised in Asia as the "completely revised" version of Dynasty Warriors 6. Changes *Musou modes for Ma Chao, Yue Ying, Cao Pi, Zhang He, Taishi Ci, and Ling Tong are added and the six characters receive new weapons and movesets. Weapons changes are as follows: **Ma Chao from a spear to a great sword (similar to Fu Xi's) **Cao Pi from a short sword to a longsword **Zhang He from a spear back to his pair of claws **Taishi Ci from a spear back to his pair of rods **Ling Tong from a halberd to a three section staff (or a sanjiegun) **Yue Ying from a longbow to a bladed crossbow, an original weapon inspired by the repeating crossbow. It fires flaming projectiles and contains an extending stationary blade *The characters's alternate colors have slight variations and accents. This mostly applies to the six unique characters for Special. *Renbu now decreases at a slower rate. *To compensate for the downgrade, the port has lower resolution graphics and models from the PS3 and XBox 360 versions. It also suffers from heavy slowdown and "disappearing" enemies. This is most likely because of the porting to a last generation console, or the memory capabilities of previous-generation consoles. *Dueling and swimming have been removed. Water will always be shallow enough for the players to run through (except at Chi Bi). *Enemy AI at Conquest Of Wu and Fan Castle have also been altered due to the absence of swimming. The central trap at He Fei Castle has also been changed to a multi-fire arrow contraption attached near the gate. *A good portion of the unique clothing and banners used to distinguish the countries have also been omitted. Animations for the army's extra units (such as ballista and engineers) are altered or cut. *The loading screen before battles has reverted to the standard black screen with flaming text. Stages Five new stages have been added into this title. * Battle of Jiang Dong * Battle of He Bei * Battle of Tong Gate * Battle of Ru Xu Kou * Battle of Jie Ting Related Media A figurine collection of the game's characters is being manufactured by Cafe Reo. A second set was released sometime this year. Image Song *''Red Cliff ~Ikusa Kokoro~ Shin Sangoku Musou 5 Special Ver.'' :Performed by alan :*Japanese vocalized version; used for commercials Gallery Image:Dw6sp-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art External Links * Official English site * Official Japanese site * Official Taiwanese site * Official Korean site * Official Japanese Playstation site * Image song music video Category:Games